Forgiveness
by lazypadawan
Summary: Anakin found redemption; can he also find forgiveness from the woman he loved and lost?


Forgiveness

"This is true immortality." Anakin could hear the voice and feel the presence of his old mentor Qui-Gon Jinn, though the words had come from Obi-Wan and from Yoda. "Through love, compassion, and grace, one can be a part of the Living Force forever."

It was a lesson Anakin learned after much cost and suffering. Power over death did not come from the Dark Side. The Dark Side led to true death through a path of misery, pain, and evil.

_I am a slow learner_. Words from Anakin's past refreshed in his heart. Yes, it was true, all too true.

The rush and chaos of the Force slowed and shimmered into a clear picture. He was within a cluster of huts high up in massive trees. Joyous music played as small furred beings, humans, droids, and other sentients danced and celebrated together in the firelight.

For the first time in a long time, he was no longer burdened by the heavy armor and life support devices that kept him alive for decades. He was free, light, and ethereal, and clad once more in Jedi robes. He turned and saw the aged Obi-Wan smiling at him as though he were saying, "Welcome, my old friend." With a glance between them, all was forgiven. Master Yoda was beside Obi-Wan, and he acknowledged Anakin with a friendly nod. In all of Anakin's memories, he had never felt the love from these two Jedi as he did at that moment. Obi-Wan was his brother again, and now Yoda was too.

Anakin turned and gazed upon the young man who, of all of his teachers, he now considered his greatest: his son Luke. He smiled sheepishly, gratefully back at Luke. His boy forgave him, loved him even after all he had done. Then he saw Leia Organa, his daughter, walk up to stand beside Luke. Even though she was smiling, he did not think she could see him, but perhaps she felt his presence as well as that of Obi-Wan and Yoda. It was odd seeing her for the first time not as a Rebel insurgent or a treasonous Senator, but as his child. Now he could see some of his mother in her, and Padmé as well. In fact, at that moment, he saw Padmé in the both of the twins.

Luke and Leia turned away to rejoin their companions and Anakin began to ache for the one who was not present, the one who had given him the gift of these children, the one whose love had lived on through them. Padmé was long gone, wasn't she, part of the Force? It was his punishment for all of the horrors he inflicted to save her, to be forever denied the woman who had been the other half of his heart.

He sensed another tremor in the Force. He could see from behind one of the massive trees, away from the celebration, a shimmer of light. Curious, he moved toward it. As he came nearer, the light materialized into a small feminine figure draped in white.

Like the angels of Iego he had compared her to a long time ago, Padmé was even more beautiful than she'd ever been in life. Her curls hung loose and long over her shoulders.

"Padmé...Padmé!" He swept her up into his arms and twirled her around, the way he'd done long ago.

"Anakin, you've come back to me! I always knew you would," she said.

He set her down and looked into the beautiful tawny eyes filled with warmth and love. "You're not a Jedi. How...?"

"When I passed, I could not leave this realm, not without you. You were in between life and death. I could not live without you, but my spirit remained restless. All I could do while between this world and the next is watch and wait and hope."

Anakin knelt before his wife, bowing his head. "You deserve far better than me. I've caused so much suffering to you, our children, to everyone for all of these years. I...I never meant to hurt you, much less end your life. There's nothing I can do to change what I've done, but I pray that you'll forgive me."

Padmé pulled Anakin back to his feet and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ani, you were deceived. Your anger didn't end my life. It was more complicated than that.

"But I never stopped believing in you, even after my heart had been broken. I always knew there was still good in you. Our son knew it too. We can't change the past, but now we can have the eternity we wanted. Nothing will ever keep us apart again." She took his hand in hers. "We will be one forever."

Anakin was overwhelmed. Words failed him, so he leaned over and kissed Padmé. For the first time in so many years, he truly felt at peace.

The End


End file.
